A Sisterly Bond
by rosebud171
Summary: In this story Emma started College but she's visting for the Holiday's and her sister's happy to see her but when the lights go out, things between them get sisterly. How will they bond? Read and find out.


A Sisterly Bond

Hi everyone I thought I'd write a short Stoked Christmas story of Emma and Violet (one of my ocs). Hope you enjoy.

It was a cold, snowy, rainy Friday night at Emma and Violet's house. Violet was 16 now but she's almost 17 and a Junior in High School. Violet changed a lot her hair was longer and she was taller. She also wore different clothes that was more her style. It's hard to believe she just started the 11th grade, she felt like that sweet, shy, rock star, 14-year-old 8th grader. Her big sister Emma just started College and she's 19. Ever since Emma left for College, Violet felt lonely and sorta sad but she had her brothers and the dog.

Emma's visiting for Christmas break for 2 weeks so Violet felt happy that she gets to see her big sis. Her and Emma were alone in the house because there parents and there brothers took the dog to the vet for a daily checkup. Violet was watching a movie while Emma was reading.

The movie Violet was watching was a horror movie called The Final. It was a usual Holiday film but it was all she could get free on demand. Even though it's not a Christmas film. "Hey Violet"? Emma asked. "Yeah"? Violet asked. "Want some hot chocolate"? Emma asked. "Sure". Violet said. "Okay I'll be right back". Emma said going to make hot choco in the kitchen. Emma noticed Violet wasn't talking very much. "Was she sick"? Emma asked to herself. "Got the hot chocolate with whip cream". Emma said. "Thank you". Violet said taking a cup. Emma sat down with her to watch the movie. "What movie is this anyway"? Emma asked. "The Final". Violet said.

"What's it about"? Emma asked taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "It's about a group of high school outcast who get bullied but they get revenge. By dressing up in costumes and cutting off there enemies fingers at a party". Violet said. Emma just gave her a weird look at the movie she picked to watch. "Why'd ya pick this"? Emma asked. "It was the only thing free on demand". Violet said taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "Couldn't you have picked a Christmas film"? Emma asked. "There wasn't any". Violet said. "Violet can I ask you something"? Emma asked. "Fire away" Violet said. "Uh…" Emma said but got cut off. The lights started to flicker and then suddenly they went out. Violet let out a blood curling scream and cry out. "EMMMA,EMMA WHERE ARE YOU"! Violet screamed. "I'm right here it's okay sweetie". Emma said trying to calm her down. "Here I think I can get a flash light from the closet". Emma said getting her little flash light from her pocket. "Emma". Violet said nearly crying. "It's okay". Emma said going to the closet. "Got it". Emma said trying to turn it on.

Emma walked over to her frightened sister on the coach. Emma had never heard Violet scream like that when she's scared something had to do up. "It's okay Violet, I'm here". Emma said holding her. "Thanks". Violet said crying a little. "What were you gonna ask me"? Violet asked. "Well I noticed you haven't been talking when I came home. Did I do something wrong"? Emma asked. "No". Violet said with her head down. "What's wrong"? Emma asked.

"Nothing". Violet mumbled. "Doesn't look like nothing". Emma said. "Really it's nothing". Violet said trying to hide it. "Violet". Emma said in a sorta harsh tone. "Alright it's…it's…just I missed you that's all". Violet said. "Awww sweet heart". Emma said hugging her. That's not all Violet was sad about it was another thing. It's this really mean girl in her science class would bully her real bad. She would pull on her hair, trip her, knock books out of her hands, slam her up against lockers, call her really mean names, would hit her sometimes, and would threaten to kill her. Then Emma noticed her forehead it had a big purple burse on it and also her hand's wrapped up in a scarf. "Violet what happened to your fore head and hand? Did you get in a fight"? Emma asked. "No". Violet said. "Then what"? Emma asked worried about her little sister. "Well this girl in my science class is really mean to me and….she sorta hurt me". Violet said. "What'd she do"? Emma asked. "When school got out she wanted me to check under the rear of her car to see if any thing was wrong. I checked nothing seemed to be wrong but she honked her horn and I hit my head and she said it was an accident but it wasn't. She did it again and she said it was an accident again". Violet said. "What about your hand"? Emma asked. "Cut it on a knife in home cooking class while trying to cut some bread". Violet said. "Can I see it"? Emma asked. "Sure". Violet said taking off the cloth. Her hand had a huge cut in the center of her hand but it wasn't bleeding any more.

"Oh my God! You poor thing"! Emma said shocked. Just then the flash back of Violet and that girl she mentioned that's mean to her. In this flash back Violet's walking out with all the others. "Merry Christmas". Violet called out to one of her friends. As Violet walked to the buses that girl called her over. "Violet can you come over here for a minute"? She asked. "What do you want Susan"? Violet asked in an unpleasant tone. "Can you check under the hood to see if anything's wrong with it"? She asked. "Can't you do it? I'm not your servant". Violet said. "Please or I'll tell everyone you believe in Santa Claus and your life will be ruined forever". She said shirking. "Fine whatever". Violet said mad then bent down. "Nothing seems to be wrong". Violet said. "BEEEEEPPPPPPP"! The car's horn went. "Ow"! Violet said hitting said her head on top of the hood. "Sorry accidents". She said shirking with her friends giggling in the back seat of her car. Violet just glared at them. "Stupid bitches". Violet thought to herself. Violet kept checking if anything was wrong with the car. There wasn't but again she honked her horn making Violet hit her head on the hood. "OW"! Violet yelled in pain. "I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with my car". Susan said shirking. Violet felt her fore head and felt a giant burse on it and started to cry. "What's wrong is the Franken hoe gonna cry because she hit her head"? She asked in a mocking baby tone. "Shut up". Violet said crying. Flash back ended

"Okay I really don't like this girl. What a bitch". Emma said mad. "It's alright. It's no big deal". Violet said. "No big deal? Violet she could've given you brain damage". Emma said. "I'm sorry, I'm so ashamed". Violet said tearing up. Violet bent down by her side with a sweet smile and said. "It's not your fault you have nothing to be sorry for". Emma said hugging her teary eyed sister. "Are you hungry"? Emma asked trying to change the subject. "Yeah I guess I could eat something". Violet said. "There's a Moe's down the street. How does that sound"? Emma asked. "Sound's great". Violet said perking up a bit. Emma called there parents and told that the powers out and there going out to dinner. Once that was done the girl's headed to the car. Emma just got her driver's license about 2 months ago. When the girls drove down to Moe's a Christmas song from Glee came on. It was Baby it's cold outside. They started to sing along.

Violet:

I really can't stay.

Emma:

But baby it's cold outside.

Violet:

I've got to go away.

Emma:

But baby it's cold outside.

Violet:

This evening has been.

Emma:

So happy that you'd drop in.

Violet:

So very nice.

Emma:

I'll hold your hands they're just like ice.

Violet:

My Mother will start to worry.

Emma:

Beautiful what's your hurry?

Violet:

My Father will be pacing the floor.

Emma:

Lister to the fire place roar

Violet:

So really I'd better scurry.

Emma:

Beautiful please don't hurry.

Violet:

Well maybe just half a drink more.

Emma:

Put some records on while I pour

Violet:

The neighbors might think

Emma:

Baby it's bad out there.

Violet:

Say what's in this drink?

Emma:

No cabs to be had out there.

Violet:

I wish I knew how.

Emma:

Your eyes are like starlight.

Violet:

To break this spell.

Emma:

I'll take your hat your hair looks swell.

Violet:

I ought to say no,no,no sir.

Emma:

Mind if I move in closer?

Violet:

At least I'm gonna say that I tried.

Emma:

What's the sense in hurting my pride?

Violet:

I really can't stay.

Emma:

Baby don't hold out.

Together:

Oh but it's cold outside.

Violet:

I simply must go.

Emma:

But baby it's cold outside.

Violet:

The answer is no.

Emma:

But baby it's cold outside.

Violet:

This welcome has been.

Emma:

How lucky that you dropped in.

Violet:

So nice and warm.

Emma:

Look out the window at that storm.

Violet:

My sister will be suspicious.

Emma:

Gosh your lips look delicious.

Violet:

My brother will be there at the door.

Emma:

Wave's upon a tropical shore.

Violet:

My maiden aunt's mind is vicious.

Emma:

Oh your lips are delicious.

Violet:

Well maybe just a cigarette more.

Emma:

Never such a blizzard before.

Violet:

I've got to go home.

Emma:

But baby you'll freeze out there.

Violet:

Say lend me your coat.

Emma:

It's up to your knees out there.

Violet:

You've really been grand.

Emma:

I thrill when you touch my hand.

Violet:

But don't you see?

Emma:

How can you do this thing to me?

Violet:

There's bound to be talk tomorrow.

Emma:

Think of my life long sorrow.

Violet:

At least there will be plenty implied.

Emma:

If you caught pneumonia and died.

Violet:

I really can't stay.

Emma:

Get over that hold out.

Together:

Oh but it's cold outside. Oh baby it's cold outside.

They stopped singing when the song ended. "Wow". Violet said. "Yeah". Emma said shocked. "You have a nice voice Emma". Violet said. "Thanks". She said. They went in and ordered Emma ordered a burrito with black beans and sour cream and a Sprite to drink. Violet got nachos and a Coke to drink.

The girl's sat down and talked for a while. "That's a pretty song". Emma said. "Yeah". Violet said taking a sip of her Coke. "When will the lights come back on"? Violet asked. "Hoping soon". Emma said. "Violet if you have any problems or if that girl makes fun of you again, come tell me". Emma said putting her hand on top of Violet's. "Okay". Violet said smiling sweetly. "When the lights went off, why did you scream like your being tortured? Were you scared from the movie you were watching"? Emma asked. "A little when the light went out I imagined someone saying bring on the pain in a deep scary voice with a freaky ass Halloween costume". Violet explained. "Hey when we get home want me to choose the movie and one that's more Christmas like"? Emma asked. "Sure". Violet said smiling. "Oh and Emma"? Violet asked. "Yes"? Emma asked. "Thanks". Violet said smiling sweetly. After dinner they drove home and the lights were on. "Lights are on wanna watch a movie"? Violet asked. "Yeah but it has to be something Christmasy". Emma said. "I'll go make some popcorn". Violet said going into the kitchen. They watched Beauty and the Beast: Enchanted Christmas. The girl's really enjoyed it Emma had never seen it before but Violet has but not in a long time. "Do you like this movie"? Violet asked. "Yeah it's great". Emma said smiling. Just then there parents came home with the boys and the dog. "Hey girl's". There Dad greeted. "Hi Dad". The girl's said. "Heard the power went out. Are you too okay"? There Mom asked. "Yeah were fine". Violet said. "Oh look at the time it's 12:30 at night you girls better get to sleep". There Mom said. "Okay". Emma said.

Emma, Violet and there brothers got ready for bed. "Hey Violet"? Emma asked. "Are you gonna okay sleeping by yourself"? Emma asked. "…..I'm not sure". Violet said thinking. "Would you like to sleep in my room for tonight"? She asked. "Yes I'd like that thank you". Violet said. "Your welcome". Emma said smiling. Violet grabbed her pillow and sat it beside Emma's pillow. "Good night Emma I love you". Violet said rubbing her eyes. "Night Violet I love you to sweet pea". Emma said turning off her lamp light by her bed. "Oh and sweet heart don't worry about nightmares or bad dreams I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you ever". Emma whispered in Violet's ear. "Thank you". Violet whispered with a weak smile. "Any time sis". Emma whispered.

THE END. Like it? Oh and Happy Holidays everyone. ;)


End file.
